


Conversion War Chronicles - Rainbow Dash

by Final Sėrafin (FinalSerafin)



Series: Conversion War Chronicles [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalSerafin/pseuds/Final%20S%C4%97rafin
Summary: Sometimes, no matter how hard you try, you cannot foresee every possible consequence of accepting a gift. Sometimes accepting that one little gift can tear your entire reality apart.There was once a wonderful world, filled with magical creatures and ruled over by harmony. The denizens of this world believed that their harmony would protect them, and they were right, until the aliens came. The aliens came from a dimension without magic: they used metal and fire to achieve their goals. The aliens came heralding death and destruction, and so began the war for control of Planet Equus.Rainbow Dash, a pegasus mare, finds herself on the front lines, fighting to save herself, her friends, and her entire world. The Conversion War has begun, and many will have to sacrifice everything to end it.It all started with that girl, and it will only end with that girl.Is'Nt It?[hr]This story is my second story ever written.Also English is not my mother tongue.
Series: Conversion War Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567249





	1. Chapter 1

Previously, I used to love flying in the sky and it was really the most wonderful experience in the world. I loved so much the freedom and this enjoyment which I had, until it was ripped away from me forever.

Now, I am The Converted Pony.

Everywhere I go, no matter wherever I look, I see colourful ponies. In the past, I myself had colours; magnificent colours, even. I used to have a splendid rainbow mane, an identical rainbow-coloured tail and a blue coat. But now that I have been converted, my only colours are tints of grey.

[HR]

As Princess Twilight taught me, the planet Equus, the world where we live, abounds in magic.

Like almost every sapient species around our planet, ponies have access to this natural magic which is around us.

Earth ponies' passive magic comes from their communion with Mother Nature, giving them a strength that is superior to other pony tribes and giving them natural planting ability.

Unicorns can channel their inner passive magic through their horns and so are capable of casting a great variety of spells. 

And finally, the passive magic of pegasi lets them manipulate clouds, be light enough to let them fly and makes them more resistant to cold 

Before my conversion, I was a pegasus pony. I used to sleep high in the great softness of clouds. I used to train to be the best flier in all of Equestria. I simply used to be myself and I was proud of it.

Now that I don't have my magic anymore, I will never be able to sense the clouds' softness. Without my wings, I will never be able to fly again and I will never be able to feel the exhilarating sensation of a supersonic flight.

Celestia and Discord, as well as most of the unicorn researchers, have tried to reconvert me by using all types of magic that exists on our planet Equus, but magic has stopped affecting me forever. Researchers discovered a Strength Field of anti-magic present and anchored in my deepest inner depths, preventing all types of passive and active magic to affect me.

I feel so alone now that I am the last representative of the converted ponies.

All the others died: some were killed by the converters: many gave up; and killed themselves because of all they lost: their magic, their colours, their cutie marks and, most importantly, their freedom. Even after the forced departure of the converters, only a few of the converted ponies survived, and they have all died due to old age at the present time. 

Yes, I am an old mare now, and I would never have expected to survive, but after all, I was the first to be converted and it is not so ironic that I am the last to die.

If there is something that I am sure about, it is that when I die, this ugly scar that the converters left behind them will disappear forever. This is what I really hope for the ponies on this planet who are still themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

“Rainbow Dash! " A voice shouted startling me out of my reflection. In looking toward the voice's direction, I saw an orange pegasus flying quickly toward me.

This orange pony was named Scootaloo and I have known her since she was still a filly. There was an era, before the conversion, during which I considered her like my little adoptive sister. Now that she was an adult, she had volunteered herself to Celestia in order to take care of me as part of the "Converted Ponies Moral Support Operation".

But I can't bear to be called Rainbow Dash any more.

“Scootaloo,” I said, “that isn’t my name any more, it can’t be my name any more.”

She landed near to me and frowned. " I don't like this name, ‘The Converted Pony’." She replied "That is what you are, not who you are." 

"That is why I call myself that. I was the first one, and now I am the last one. I am a converted pony. My name MUST be The Converted Pony" I explained to Scootaloo.

This wound, this scar MUST be named.

"That is so sad Rainbow." She replied sarcastically, a grin plastered to her face. Scootaloo always try to get me to lighten up, but I will always be the converted pony no matter what.

"Scootaloo,” I paused, “I think you need to stop hanging around me. You have a family to take care of." I warned her.

I am not part of her family, even if it is what she wants me to be with all of her willpower because it is simply impossible.

"Rainbow..." Scootaloo frowned.

A long silence fell between us. I know what Scootaloo is trying to do, and I am thankful, but the sorrow that I am feeling is too strong. The Conversion has deprived me of too many things. But worse is what the Conversion had deprived our planet of. Now that all of Equus is finally closing the wound, there is no place for an old converted mare like me. 

I am a living proof of what the conversion has done and I WANT to disappear to take with me the memory of what the converters have done to me and all of Equus.

Because, when I WILL be dead, the spell that "Chaos Saviour Discord" cast on all of our planet will finally be at full power and will erase forever the terrible memories about the conversion for all the inhabitants of Equus.

The only one who would recall about the converters will be Her Majesty The Royal War Queen Celestia in order to protect us in case of the converters impossible returns. 

Scootaloo will forget everything about the converters, but like all inhabitants of Equus she will remember about me simply like a victim of an illness that deprived some ponies of their magic.

She already have started to forget some little things about the converters and sometimes I would like to be able to be affected by Discord's memory spell in order to forget about the horrors of the converters' actions.

But sometimes, when a threat seems ruled out, you should not to agree to plunge into the poisoned gift of a false impression of safety nor accept the gift of the oversight.


	3. Chapter 3

While silence still reigned between Scootaloo and me, one of the guard that was assigned to Poneyville Regiment was coming toward us.

"Rainbow Dash, Her Majesty The Royal War Queen Celestia required your presence at Canterlot castle! " Announced the guard. 

Scootaloo looked at me then at the guard, and asked: 

"Can I come with you Rainbow?"

The guard looked at Scootaloo during a certain time and eventually answered: 

"As you are given charge of Rainbow Dash, you may come, but please remember that you HAVE to keep secret the interview contents."

"Nothing changed compared to every other time, then!" Answered Scootaloo casually and giving a wink to the guard.

We went to the location of the Flying Wagon of Poneyville, located into the guard permanent barracks. If I had been a normal pony, I would have been able to use one of the many transport portals that Princess Twilight Sparkle has invented, but unfortunately theses transport portals use magic and it is ill advised that someone like me, able to nullify all sorts of passive and active magic, use a MAGICAL portal. 

The trip was pretty quick aboard the flying wagon. In any case it was sure quicker than using a train. 

Finding myself like this in the sky fills me with nostalgia, but I will try to avoid losing myself in my thoughts like earlier.

Finally, we landed in the Canterlot Permanent Barracks Guard. The protect shield vanished on my passage so one guard quickly recast the shield after my passage. 

As we were on the way to the audience room, numerous guards on patrol duty in the castle corridors greeted Scootaloo and me. 

Then we finally arrived to the Audience Royal Room entrance. We were announced and Scootaloo entered the first, coming across the identify spell that always is present now since the war. 

Then, I entered next, causing the identify spell to break.

The two guards present in the room immediately recast the spell, adding more security spells in the process and then they exited the room, leaving only three ponies in the room.

Her Royal Majesty The War Queen Celestia is on her throne, in her full war armour that she never ever has left since the war.

Someone is missing here, like always. One person that the rightful place would have been next to Celestia.

Celestia's sister, The War Heroine Luna will always be missing. She was converted and killed as she was trying to protect her planet and liberate the enslaved converted ponies.

I sighed, theses memories are always so present in my brain.

Celestia raised her head at our entrance, looking at us with a friendly look, but at the same time, her eyes had still this hardness from the war events.

"Rainbow Dash, We have some important news to announce to you and we have someone We want you to meet."

Some sounds resonated in the room, a walking sound at a bipedal rhythm.

The memories of a period that I considered over wake up in myself.

I can see it now, coming slowly from a corner of the room. A creature that I know very well: A human.

For me, humans will always be some hairless fully clothed apes, predators, omnivorous, slavers, but before all of it: THE converters.

This human that I am currently seeing before my own eyes is here in Canterlot, in the royal castle of the Kingdom of Equestria. 

Time is freezing in my head and soon thought of murder appears. But I am too old to be able to do this sort of thing.

And now I come to a realization: How he can be alive? Discord killed them all in order to end the war. 

"How is it possible? Why is he here alive? Discord didn't kill them all?" I asked.

Celestia looked at the human and sighed. The Avatar Of Chaos himself, now know as "Chaos Saviour" Discord, appeared in the Royal audience room to answer my question.

"As you see, My dear Converted Pony One, when our dearest Queen here had asked me to end this war in a definite way by killing all the humans responsible for all these horrors" Started Discord as he was approaching me and touching my snout " I used a chaotic spell which killed all the humans present in our planet Equus which WANTED to enslave and convert us, so all humans present at this time died this day, but not our little mister here."

He snapped its fangs and appeared next to the human, pinching the cheeks of the human.

"Yes, my spell didn't kill him, as he was one of the resistant that succeeded in coming to Equus to stop the converters. My spell has logically spared him because he was truly sincere in his intention to aid us and that the very idea to enslave and convert us was repulsing to him."

Discord pinched again and with more power the cheeks of the human:

"It is a good human, isn't it?"

"Discord, it is enough" Answered back the human as he was removing Discord's pawn from his mistreated cheek.

I almost have forgotten about the human resistance movement that was against the conversion. But as almost all humans present on Equus at the time of the war were from the conversion movement, almost everyone on Equus see the humans as only converters.

"There is something more important to do now, the Conversion War is not finished! "

"How is it possible? The portal between our planet and planet Earth was closed by you Discord. Equus is definitely cut off from Earth" I asked nervously.

Discord and the human's expression turned sad and their eyes were full of fear.

"Other dimensions similar to Equus and Earth are in the heart of this war that continues." started the human. 

"We can't ignore what is happening in the other dimension, furthermore if it still represent a threat to our dimension." continued discord.

Scootaloo was a little lost with all of this. A part of her memories of the war was a blur to her.

"I am a little lost here. What is the portal and what is Earth?" asked Scootaloo lost.

When this war occurred, Scootaloo was here, still a filly. But her memories of these events were altered. She has seen with her own eyes the portal and hear about Earth with her own ears, but as almost Equus inhabitant now, she was not able to recall about this any more.

But in this room, now, burning memories of all of this story were in the heads of Celestia, the human, Discord and myself making us relive all those memories.


	4. Chapter 4

Luc Haylea was the head of the Large Hadron Collider, a super machine built on the planet earth by a species named human.

Some humans believed that the use of the LHC will doom the planet into a black hole. After all colliding atoms with other atoms at high speeds was an unknown domain.

Security was Luc's priority. Scientific needed to do these experiments with his LHC, but he didn't want to doom his planet for scientific needs.

So Luc was always monitoring all security with his computers, and made numerous safeguards to prevent any risk.

Before LHC came to function, there were numerous videos of the end of Earth via the LHC's black hole.

But LHC was activated and no black hole occurred. The Earth didn't end this day.

One day, something was new in Luc's office. A little object was new, offered by his daughter Megan.

Luc put this object on the bookcase shelf that is ahead of his desk as every other thing that his daughter offered him.

This was not the first time that a foreign object entered the LHC by Luc's office, but they were always gifts from his daughter.

Some tiny inoffensive things that can be put on a shelf of any bookcase.

But after this day, nothing can be put on the shelf of the bookcase of Luc's office anymore. 

Because there was no bookcase anymore. No office anymore. No LHC anymore.

The day has come.

The end day.

At LHC location, there was only a barren wasteland.

Nothing was here anymore, but burned earth.

But Luc was alive.

When the explosion occurred, he was by the main machine of the LHC and somehow, something, prevented his death.

Now, he can see something that has replaced his LHC in the barren wasteland.

A shining round object of human proportion.

And he can see ahead of it.

"Is this a new world?" wondered Luc.

He can see wildlife across the portal, similar to Earth wildlife. Plants, grass and animals.

Did somehow the explosion of the LHC created a portal to another world full of life instead of dooming the Earth into a black hole?

In the other world, the same shining object, the portal was in the location of a wild area called by its inhabitants the Everfree forest.

The Everfree forest was wild and feared by everyone... I mean everypony because the local dominant lifeform on this Planet called Equus was ponies.

But there was one person who didn't fear The Everfree forest. This person was in his tree. His "think tree".

Discord was a spirit of chaos and nothing he feared. But when he awoke in a dark void, alone instead of his think tree, he was freaked.

Back at the Everfree Forest, the portal was exactly located where Discord's "think tree" was located.

Under the portal, the ground was burned.

Around the portal, the grass was starting to rot.

Across the portal, some air from a planet called Earth was leaking in a planet called Equus, not the other way around.

Ambient air magic around the portal started to vanish in what we can call an "no magic" field expanding from the portal. Slowly.

The two things were not unnoticed.

The rulers of this world, Celestia and Luna sensed Discord's vanish and the field.

Celestia hurried to the field location, the Everfree forest, with the half of her guards.

The other half of the guard stayed with Luna in Canterlot . After all if it was a distraction to invade them, Luna could back her.

When she arrived in ponyville, Celestia gathered 6 mares know as the Elements of Harmony.

Twilight sparkle

Apple jack

Rarity

Fluttershy

Pinkie Pie

Rainbow dash

Celestia, her guards, and the Elements of Harmony headed to the everfree forest

Fluttershy was afraid but not for herself, she was afraid for Discord who has vanished.

She tried to call him since everything started but he never responded.

Everyone was near Discord's tree location now.

Instead of the tree the portal was here.

There were no mistake for Celestia and Twilight sparkle. This was indeed a portal.

The other has no idea of what it was, but Celestia and Twilight both sensed it.

Something was coming from the portal. Something foreign from their world. Something from the other world that was connected by this portal.

Twilight did know about portal to another dimension as she used a mirror to go to a human world to chase after Sunset Shimmer.

Celestia did know about portal to another dimension as she used a mirror to go to a mirrored version of Equestria where Sombra was a good king. 

But this portal was not a mirror. He didn't activate at fixed interval.

This portal was activated all the time. And he was leaking. Something from the other world.

As everyone was wondering the next course of action, something happened.

The grass around the portal started to rot, and one magical creature vanished.

Celestia has seen "it". The field. The field around the portal.

The field vanished the magic and was expanding.

"Everyone, cast a protective shield towards the portal" She ordered.

As every unicorn obeyed, their shield enveloped the field, preventing it from expanding further.

Or at least Slowed it down.

No magic was able to go past the field.

And then, something alive come across the portal.

Luc was surprised when, at the other side of the portal, ponies were here.

Colorful ponies. Pegasus and unicorn too.

They were eyeing him, and around him something was expanding from the portal.

The grass at his feet was rotten, but outside the field, the grass was green.

He was sure that when he first see across the portal, all the grass was green, no rotten one.

Did something from his world cause damage to the ponies world ?

Unable to escape from his wonders, he crossed the field.

He was left untouched. No ill effect.

This new world was healthy to him.

But somehow his home world was poison to this new world.

"All of this is your fault, hairless ape ! "Shouted the voice of a rainbow colored mare.

Luc has been stupid. he crossed the portal. He crossed the field that was destroying the world of the ponies.

All was his fault. This new world was dying because of his LHC.

The mare was coming to him, but every unicorn was busy casting a spell to repel the field.

The pegasus and earth ponies was all shocked so no one was able to stop Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash collided with Luc. And they fell back inside the field. 

There were no ill effect for luc. The field was from his world.

But Rainbow Dash was an equestrian pony. And she just entered the Planet Earth Field.

So she was converted. She was converted to an Planet Earth's pony.

She had pain when her wings vanished in less than a second. 

She feels heavier when she lost her passive pegasus magic.

She feels happy when was reduced to an Planet Earth's animal intellect because she will never know what she just lost.

Luc was horrified of what happened just next to him.

This pony lost her wings, the wonderful rainbow color of her mane and tail and changed general shape.

Now the pony resemble a pony from Planet Earth.

Did she lose her intelligence too ? Was she now like any Planet Earth animal, without sapience?

It was all his fault. What is coming from his world was changing this world.

"I am sorry, it's all my fault" said Luc as tears fall from his eyes.

"Stupid hairless ape !" responded Rainbow Dash as she kicked him.

Luc was in pain from Rainbow Dash's kick, but he was happy. Happy that the conversion did not remove Rainbow's sapience.

Rainbow was not happy because she just understood what she just had lost.

She returned to the other side of the field that converted her.

She wasn't able to sense magic anymore.

The shield cast by unicorn around earth field didn't do anything to her neither.

Ambient magic outside Earth's field was present as always, but she can't sense it anymore.

She never knew she was able to sense magic, but now that she can't anymore, she was able to tell the difference.

"Rainbow ... your wonderful mane, tail and ... wings !" Gasped Rarity.

Devoid of the colour of the rainbow, her mane and tail was formed of shade of gray now and she had no wings anymore.

Celestia was still busy casting the shield that slow down the field's expansion... and now the horror of the field effect on her ponies has struck her at full force.

But the creature that crossed the portal was as horrified as her at what the field has done to Rainbow.

Luc was still in pain, both from the pain of Rainbow Dash's kick and from the guilt knowing that he is responsible for the field.

He wanted only one thing : that somehow this magical ponies or someone on Earth are able to stop what he has unknowingly caused.

Because he will never able to continue living if that means that all a world will change so painfully because of him.

Twilight was at a loss. She know that this creature is a human. She know where he comes from as she was transformed as one when she came through the portal mirror Sunset Shimmer used.

But how is it possible that something from the human world is cancelling magic like that ? She was able to use magic in this human world.

Maybe he comes from another parallel human world ? Anyway the portal is not a mirror so maybe what occurred with the mirror human world doesn't apply with this portal human world.

Because now, Rainbow Dash was not transformed as Twilight was. She was not transformed into a human like Twilight had been.

This was NOT something that she liked.

And now, why does this human and Rainbow fell back into the field ? Was not all the unicorn casting a shield around the field to prevent this sort of thing.

They were. All of them. Celestia included. But the shield failed.

The human was not affected by the shield nor by the field

But at least Rainbow would have been repelled by the shield and not fell into the field.

Why ? Everyone was casting.

This is not the human's fault. Something is amiss.

Something was behind all of this.

But who or what ? Are I am only overthinking ?

Did Rainbow only fell into the field because she was in contact with the human. A human that is not affected by the field or the unicorn shield ?

Did somehow he cancels the unicorn shield as he passed, allowing Rainbow to enter with him despite the unicorn's shield ?

Think Twilight, think. You are harmony incarnate after all.

What ? What was that ? This is not what I think !

Twilight was lost in her thought. All ponies and the humans alike were struck by the horror of the situation.

And Discord was missing.

Lost in the void.

"Hello, is someone here ?" asked discord.

As he snapped his fingers, nothing was here but what he invoked, nothing else that a void.

He was alone.

"Hello ?"

He was bored.

"Anyone ?"

If it was something that Celestia has done to him, it was not pleasant.

"Fluttershy ?"

But he knows that Celestia is not the one behind this.

"I want someone, I can't cause chaos if I am alone" begged Discord.

He was alone, lost, and unable to return to his dimension.

Because he know that he is NOT in Planet Equus' dimension.

"I am nowhere !"

He was nowhere indeed. Alone.

"I want to see Fluttershy back !"

He wanted to be back, with Fluttershy.

If he can't return to Equus, he will never able to tell Fluttershy what he really feels about her.

He almost lose Fluttershy when Tirek convinced him to turn against the pony.

He was devastated with all this Tree Hugger thing.

He freaking loved her but can't tell her. He didn't even understand fully friendship so love was out of his league.

But now this time it is not his fault. He is not here because of something he has done.

He was in the void, and in spite of his chaos magic, he was unable to go back.

He also hopes that nothing in Equus require his chaos magic to be saved.


End file.
